


new kid pog?

by firepowder



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Neurodiversity, Tubbo in a box, and bc that's how I write characters. oops all adhd/autistic, everyone's vaguely nd bc I said so, hehe projection time, phil is like 17-20 here young adult mentor figure yknow, techno is 13 wilbur is 11ish and tommy's like 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepowder/pseuds/firepowder
Summary: Phil takes his charges out for a trip to the park and comes home with one more child than he left with.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	new kid pog?

**Author's Note:**

> this is old as fuck but I forgot to actually post it lol. I wrote this in november and it's so outdated but I figure we're still looking for comfort so <3 phil's a young adult who techno got attached to in the nether and so he brought him home, and wilbur's like a younger cousin or smth? and tommy's like his older sibling's kid or smth.

They're coming home from the park. Phil insists they go every weekend, even though Wilbur and Techno always complain and drag their feet. But their friend/mentor/vague relative says it's important they go outside and get some sun to stay healthy, especially Techno. Techno thinks that's dumb and rolls his eyes, it's not like Phil's a hybrid scientist or something. He's not gonna wither away and wilt if he decides to stay inside reading or playing video games.

But he has skipped a week before, when he was feeling sick and wanted to sleep in, and honestly? It sucked, he has to admit. He was practically excited to go next week. He wouldn't _say_ anything, you understand, but even though he wouldn't admit it and didn't let it show, it was kind of a relief to dig his hooves in the dirt again. If someone asked if he felt comforted by it, he'd vehemently deny it. But ever since that sick spell, his protests have been more fueled by the principle and tradition of it than genuinely not wanting to go.

Wilbur, for his part, is just against change and hates the switch of environments. He's perfectly fine at home, but Phil has to make sure the kid gets some sun to stave off depressive episodes. Wilbur groans but doesn't disagree, and brings his shark stuffie with him to help with the changes.

Tommy, on the other hand, is thrilled to get out of the house, generally speaking, and sprints ahead of the others. He makes a beeline to the playground to assess the park and see if anyone's there. If there is, he tends to make fast friends and drag them into half-made-up games, or else swings on the monkey bars until he gets tired and retreats to the sand pit.

Today was one of the latter days, and Tommy's brushing sand off his pants ahead of Philza. Techno pulls his red hoodie up around his neck, trudging behind Phil and Wilbur. It's evening, almost dusk, and the sky is kind of gray-pink. He surreptitiously sticks his hands in his pockets, feeling for the rocks he found today. Satisfied that they're all still there, he pushes his hair behind his ears, pressing them back against the slight chill in the air. He lost his hair tie today while racing Wilbur up a tree and slipping on the way down. There's some dirt in his hair still, that he brushes at.

In front of him, Wilbur's attached to Phil's arm to make sure he doesn't fall behind, shark propped on his shoulder to rub against his chin in self-soothing fashion. He watches the sidewalk pass under his sneakers and listens to Philza humming a song as they walk. There's dirt on the cuff of his sweater from Techno grabbing his sleeve to show him some bugs he'd dug up earlier. Bugs are cool. They looked at them together for a while and Wilbur tried to pick them up but they were too small to grab and they dug back underground. He keeps walking beside Phil, holding onto his sleeve.

Phil's humming his song, thinking about dinner tonight. Pizza sounds good, it's been a while since he's had it. Wilbur's right behind his arm, and he trusts Techno to be with them too. He's just noticing how quiet Tommy's being, and while that's not necessarily unusual after a good day at the park, it might be worth checking on, when Tommy shouts.

"PHIL! Phil! Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur, Phil, Techno, Phil," he chants, getting their attention. Tommy's fallen behind, and they all stop and turn around. He's a little ways behind them, crouching by the hedges off the sidewalk. "Phil, Phil, Wilby, I made a friend, I made a- look! He's got a box!!"

Upon closer inspection, the hedges rustle and Phil sees a kid about Tommy's age, maybe a little smaller, who's giggling and half-hiding in the foliage. Indeed, the kid does have a box.

"Can he come with us, please? Please, please please, I wanna keep talking and play more, can he come with us please? I'll share my food with him and everything and be nice, we can have a sleepover, can we have a sleepover please?"

Tommy's quickfire babbling leaves Phil a little lost, a lot to process and respond to. He thinks about how Tommy doesn't usually make friends for long, whoever's at the park one week is never there the next, and maybe it'd be good for him to spend some more time with other kids outside of the park. "Um... He can walk with us, I guess, you guys can talk and stuff, but once we get home I'll have to drive him home to his parents, alright?"

Tommy takes that as a wholehearted yes, and gleefully tugs the kid to their feet, side by side and chattering again.

Wilbur's very off-put by the rapid developments and side-eyes the kid, wondering if they'll say anything about his shark. They aren't paying any attention to him though, nodding along to Tommy and entirely engrossed in their discussion, so Wilbur tugs Phil's sleeve to indicate he wants to keep walking with the new kid in tow. Techno quietly drops behind Tommy and his new friend, not sure what to make of them. He keeps an eye on the two, just in case they walk into the street or push each other or something. He can hear Tommy introducing his family, the kid nodding along. Their box is being worn on their head like a massive bobbing head, hanging over their shoulders behind them.

"That's Techno," Tommy says, pointing behind them. "He's bigger than Wilbur, he's the largest brother. He doesn't like playing shop or businesses because he always has homework (he's in middle school) and he'll only agree to play if we aren't using money and if I say eat the rich. It's really funny, innit? Hey Techno," Techno makes eye contact upon being directly addressed. "Eat the rich."

Techno giggles a little, not expecting it. He's trying to be in stoic mode, because he's meeting someone new and there's someone new meeting his family, and he's always shy about laughing and stuff in front of new people. But it's really, undeniably funny that he teaches Tommy random bits of praxis and funny things to say.

The kid is looking at him with large dark eyes. He looks back, and they shift to looking at his hair over his shoulders.

"I like your hair," the kid says, walking half-backwards to keep up with Tommy.

"Thanks," Techno says. "I like your... box."

"Do you?" The kid smiles. "It's my box, yeah. Why is your hair so long?"

"I like it," Techno says, stonefaced, challenging. "I'm gonna grow it longer."

"Why?"

"Cos I'm not supposed to. Or, well. Phil says it's okay to have any kinda hair, it's not him sayin' it's against the rules or anythin', but guys aren't supposed to have long hair."

"Oh. But you're doing it anyway?"

"Yeah. It's a statement on society and expectations."

"Oh. Cool," the kid says, and Techno cracks a small smile.

"So anyways," Tommy starts chattering again and the kid turns around again to be walking normally, listening and interjecting. It's kinda nice to not have to talk and at the same time, not feel bad about Tommy not having anyone to talk to.

Phil's coming up the block to their house. He gets out the key, feeling Wilbur let go of his sleeve now. He unlocks the door and Will is the first one inside, making a beeline for the couch. Tommy and his friend stop at the doorway, sitting down on the stoop as Techno steps over them to head inside. Philza waits for a pause in their conversation to talk.

"Tommy, I'm really glad you've made a friend, but it's getting late. I should be getting them to their parents, okay?"

Tommy sighs, disappointed, but doesn't protest. He says goodbye to his friend and trudges inside.

Phil sits down and talks to the kid. "Hey mate. I'm Phil, what's your name?"

"Tubbo," Tubbo says.

"Nice to meet you, Tubbo. Do you know where your parents live?"

Tubbo shakes their head.

"Ah." Phil is suddenly much more worried. "Do your parents know where you are?" He should've asked this before. Tubbo shrugs. "Do you know where your parents are?" He does not know how to handle this.

"Dunno," Tubbo says, and then, "Can I be honest, I don't have parents."

"Yeah?" Oh, fuckin' hell. "I... Does anyone know where you are? Is there anyone I can call?"

Tubbo shakes his head and looks up at him earnestly, wide brown eyes.

"How... um, how'd you get where you were, mate?"

"I got a box," Tubbo says simply, nodding so the box on his head sways back and forth.

"Ah," Phil says, trying to figure out what to do. "You really don't have anywhere to go?"

"Nope," Tubbo says, and blinks up at him.

"Ah," Phil says again. Then, "Um. What d'you think of staying the night here, maybe? We can call the police or something in the morning and figure out... yeah."

"Okay!" Tubbo is all smiles. They're looking over Phil's shoulder, and he turns and sees Tommy, also delighted.

"YES!!!!! Sleepover, sleepover! Tubbo!! Thank you Philza!"

"Uh-huh," Phil says, watching Tommy pull Tubbo inside to show him around the house. He closes the door behind him, exchanging his sandals for slippers indoors. He's really doesn't know what to do about this kid with no family, but Tommy clearly likes him, and he seems very polite. He meets Techno's eyes, who gives him a little shrug. Okay. He can figure out what to do in the morning. In the meantime, at least he knows how to order pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @firepowder <3


End file.
